


Girl Crush

by Little_Leopard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Happy Naruto and Hinata, Jealousy, M/M, NO DEATH, POV Hatake Kakashi, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, song-inspired fic, suicidal hatake kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leopard/pseuds/Little_Leopard
Summary: Kakashi can’t stop thinking about a certain girl. But not for the reason you would think.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Girl Crush

I’ve got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I’ve got a heart rush  
Ain’t slowin’ down

Kakashi was running along the roof tops when he saw her. Walking through the crowd, you wouldn’t have guessed she had been a quiet, shy girl in her youth. Her confident stride and lifted chin said to all the world that she was not afraid.  
She and her companion stopped by a vegetable stand, and Kakashi paused, suddenly aware of his roaming thoughts. But he couldn’t help the flood of emotion he felt gazing after her raven black locks.

I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She’s giving you now

He couldn’t blame the man at her side for looking fondly at his lady. But Kakashi’s chest tightened still when her light purple eyes flickered up shyly to meet the sky blue ones filled to the brim with adoration. Hinata deserved to be loved, and no one was as capable of doing so as the whisker-cheeked shinobi holding her soft hand.  
Does he think about her every minute she’s away? Kakashi couldn’t help but think about if he brushes back her soft hair to caress her porcelain cheek. When they embrace, do their hearts break with anguish knowing that they will eventually need to let go?  
Guilt set in as Kakashi watched the couple gather their purchases in a basket and make their way out of the market. Hinata’s delicate lips part in a laugh obviously brought on by a joke Naruto made. Before the copy-nin could stop, he wondered how soft her lips are. Does Naruto like the way they feel?  
It’s too far. Kakashi rushed to the Hokage tower to hopefully drown himself in work.

I don’t get no sleep  
I don’t get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets

Kakashi abandoned his bed not long ago after hours of tossing and turning. Broiling in self-hatred.  
Field seven.  
It’s the only place he can feel... well, nothing. The training took his mind off of his troubling thoughts for a while. First he trained his body, then he practiced perfecting a few jutsus, and now Kakashi hung by the top of his head under a tree branch. To maintain his position, he used a lot of his concentration, and that was exactly what Kakashi needed.  
But it still wasn’t enough.  
Hinata is probably asleep right now, tucked under Naruto’s arm. When he pulls her closer, does he smile?  
Kakashi let himself fall face first into the dirt. He deserved the pain. Thinking about his colleagues, his friends like that? And having the audacity to be jealous? He didn’t move from the ground but he could feel the bruises forming. Kakashi’s stomach churned as he thought about Naruto burying his face in her neck. Her sweet scent calming him and lulling him to sleep.

The way that she’s whispering  
The way that she’s pulling you in  
Lord knows I’ve tried  
I can’t get her off my mind

He finally sat up and leaned against the tree. The half-moon shined down coldly on him, as if it knew Kakashi’s thoughts and feelings. He honestly felt like crying, or ripping his hair out. Or both.  
Maybe if he had silky long hair. Maybe if his skin wasn’t rough and dimpled by years of battle scars. 

I want to taste her lips  
Yeah cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume

Why can’t he stop? He never felt so strongly for someone before, and he just wanted it to end. He hasn’t slept in weeks, eaten a full meal, or even read a single page from his Icha Icha books. If it weren’t for his undying loyalty to Konaha or his own selfish desire to feel the bond between himself and his former student, Kakashi would have killed himself a few days ago.

I want her long hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then  
You’d want me just as much

I got a girl crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story came to me when I was listening to Harry Styles sing the song “Girl Crush” by Little Big Town. It’s such a sad song, and it’s perfect for an angsty story-line!  
> I usually don’t read angst, but apparently I want to write it. Sorry to all kakanaru-lovers! I ship them too, but I couldn’t resist this song.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
